Fates
The Fates are groups of 3 (or more) women of power, such as witches, goddesses or awesomes, that weave the Tapestry or Thread of Fate or otherwise control (or catalog, who knows) the destinies of man, gods, and more. Moirai/Parcae The Moirai/Parcae were described as three ugly old women, sometimes lame. They were severe, inflexible and stern. They're interchangably called the Moirai or Parcae, depending on where you're from, and each had alternate names under such conditions. Clotho/Nona carries a spindle or a roll (the book of fate), Lachesis/Decima a staff with which she points to the horoscope on a globe, and Atropos/Morta a scroll, a wax tablet, a sundial, a pair of scales, or a cutting instrument. At other times the three were shown with staffs or sceptres, the symbols of dominion, and sometimes even with crowns. At the birth of each man they appeared spinning, measuring, and cutting the thread of life, tasked to appear three nights after a child's birth to determine the course of its life. The Moirai/Parcae controlled the mother thread of lifestyle of every mortal from birth to death. They were independent, at the helm of necessity, directed fate, and watched that the fate assigned to every being by eternal laws might take its course without obstruction. The gods and men had to submit to them, although Zeupiter's relationship with them is a matter of debate: some sources say he is the only one who can command them, yet others suggest he was also bound to the Moirai's dictates. Despite their forbidding reputation, the Moirai/Parcae could be placated as goddesses. Brides in Athens offered them locks of hair, and women swore by them, in an attempt to cement their destiny. They were slain by Kratos in God of War 2. Norns The Norns are female beings who rule the destiny of gods and men, possibly a kind of dísir, and comparable to the Moirai. The three most important norns, Urðr (Wyrd), Verðandi and Skuld come out from a hall standing at the Well of Urðr (well of fate) and they draw water from the well and take sand that lies around it, which they pour over Yggdrasill so that its branches will not rot. These norns are described as three powerful maiden giantesses whose arrival from Jötunheimr ended the golden age of the gods. Beside these three norns, there are many other norns who arrive when a person is born in order to determine his or her future. There were both malevolent and benevolent norns, and the former caused all the malevolent and tragic events in the world while the latter were kind and protective goddesses. The norns were thought to have visited newborn children to decide their fate. The Weyward Sisters The Weyward Sisters, also known as "The Weird Sisters" or "Wyrd Sisters" were never cool in school, possibly because they are witches, and possibly because they are named Luna, Phoebe, and Selene, instead of having cool names like the Norns or Moirai. Most noted for tampering with the fate of one man, urging him to kill to become The Scottish King. Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Morally Ambiguous Figures Category:Creeps Category:Women Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Legends Category:Magic Category:Douchey Awesomes